A Chance Granted by Fate
by Tyrror
Summary: After Harry is shocked by a certain someone while riding on the train to Hogwarts, he takes matters into his own hands in his persuit to shock them right back. HR
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part there of. The views in this story are purely my own and are in no way connected to the company them self or any other human being on earth for that matter. This story will involve Shoen - Ai (male/male relationships) if that is against you please leave now. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

**A Chance Granted by Fate**

They were going back, and that was enough to set his spirits on high. Sure it meant another year with snape, another year of putting up with Filch but at least he got away from Uncle Vernon and that over-filled balloon of a cousin, Dudley. Slipping furtherer down into the train seat cushion he reveled at the how it felt to be back within his robes, and back among friends. He glanced quickly around to see the faces of his fellow students as they were engaged in conversations that he could only begin to imagine. Somehow crammed into the same cabin with himself were: Ron and Hermione (who didn't see that coming), but also there were both of the Weasly twins and the clumsy yet extremely friendly Nevil Longbottom. Lost within his own world, reveling in the atmosphere that he so desired but rarely had the chance to enjoy, he was suddenly pulled from his trance by the voice of another nearby.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione's voice rang clearly in his ears as her question pressed into his mind.

"Yes...Yes, fine, just thinking about how wonderful it is to be back in good company."

At his comment the Weasly twins grinned mischievously, exchanging a quick glance with one another, only ensuring future trouble. There was no time to ponder what may come later, though, as a quick rapping was heard on the other side of the train cabin's door. Pushing slowly open, careful not to startle whomever may be on the other side of the screen all members of the small company were startled to find the most despised teacher of all at hogwarts standing without their room, Professor Severus Snape. His grim expression fell down heavy upon the children and seemed to dampen the moods of all in the room. With the unexpected quickness of a flock of frightened swallows taking flight, Snape spoke causing Nevil to jump slightly and then cower behind Ron.

"Due to an increase in wizard duels upon the train it has been issued that all student's wands are to be confiscated until the trip to Hogwarts has been completed."

The announcement brought forth a wave of backlash from the six within the compartment, but they were quickly cut short as the dark professor raised a single hand in protest to them all, calling them to silence.

"The orders have been issued and cannot be changed so if you would kindly hand over your wands."

His voice was cold and foreboding as he was reluctantly handed six wands which he magically marked for easy retrieval upon arrival at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Turning sharply he walked on to the next compartment to repeat the same process with the students found there. As the members of the company glanced dully at one another no one seemed in much a mood to talk anymore. That is until the only female in the room broke the silence with the shrill sound of her voice when she's annoyed.

"How DARE they just take my possessions from me like that. I'm going to Professor McGonigal this very instant and insisting that I get my wand back. At the very least it will get me out of this testosterone overloaded compartment. Maybe you all can have some 'male bonding'."

With that she stormed from the room and made her way down the hall closing the door behind her. In a fit of sarcastic annoyance Ron pulls down the curtain, closing off all sight of the hall as if to say 'fine I never wanted to talk to you any way'. Remaining in silence for yet a few more minutes the silence is yet again broken by the most unexpected of voices. Nevil stands suddenly, words tumbling out over one another making it nearly impossible for the other to make logical sense of what he is saying.

"Ijustremebered...My grams gave me something that I wand to show you guys."

He reaches up toward his trunk where it rests on the shelf above the bench he had just rose from as the train begins it entry into what appears to be an endless tunnel, leaving only the ceiling light as a source illumination in the room considering Ron had closed the blinds to the hall. As the train hits a sudden niche in the track the whole of the car makes a slight jolt, just enough to send the ever clumsy Nevil collapsing to the ground, dragging his trunk with him. Everything seems to go into slow motion as Harry watches the trunk fly through midair, smashing the single bulb in the car and throwing them all into complete darkness. Chaos ensues as the five boys jump to avoid being hit by the falling trunk and instead hit one another. Harry loses all sense of where he is as he collides with another body and lands flat on his back on the bench he had just jumped from.

He is surprised though, as the other body lands atop him, seeming to cover him like a blanket. Yet even more mind boggling is the single hand that cups his cheek. Out of instinct he grabs at it, but not in time to prevent the others next move as a pair of soft lips are placed gently over his own. Knowing his company, he knows that he should shove whoever it is off of him, but it feels to right. Slowly, he kisses them back, but at the sound of approaching footsteps they pull away from him and seem to stumble through out the rest of the compartment, causing even greater confusion. The door to the compartment is then flung open and light from the hall beyond blinds the five within. Adjusting to the light Harry looks up to see both Hermione and Professor McGonigal standing in the doorway. Lying underneath his trunk is Nevil, who appears to have been pinned when it fell, along with the twins and Ron who were all in a tangled mess on the bench opposite him. Strewn throughout the place were pairs of Nevil's trousers and other articles that should have been found in his trunk.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?..." Rang the voice of the newly arrived Professor.

"I was trying to get my trunk down," Replied Nevil

"then he fell," Continued Ron

"And hit the light" stated George

"so I jumped to avoid the falling trunk," replied Fred

"but seeing as how it was so dark he ran into me," said Ron

Looking as if they had just watched the worlds best tennis match the two females in the doorway stopped their eyes from bouncing from person to person as the Professor began to speak yet again. But before the words could exit her lips it appeared that the impossible happened. Professor McGonigal giggled.

"Well," she said, the smirk ever evident on her face, "maybe we should leave these boys to clean up after themselves, Miss Granger. Repairo..."

With that the light reformed itself and placed itself neatly into the socket from which it had been knocked and broken. Then the two ladies left just as abruptly as they had come. So now that all that was through there was only one question left for Harry to figure out, who had kissed him. But with the current circumstances that would be one fact that he was sure his assailant must think will be much more difficult for him to figure out. For pressed into the palm of his had was a single silver ring. The same ring that he had taken from the other's hand when they had placed it so gently on his cheek. It was also, he knew, one of the same plain silver bands that Charlie had sent to each of his brothers while he was over studying dragons. A quick glance around the room at the mass of boyish arms and legs that seemed to jut out in every direction from the jumbled mass of bodies and he was smiling. Making a mental note to himself he reminded himself.

'I must remember to return this when he's alone.

* * *

Well, dearies, that's it. If you are lucky enough and persistent enough in your reviews I may just feel generous and write a sequel but I have many other stories to finish as well, you know, so for now this will stay a one shot. latta.

MK


	2. Silver in the Night

Chpt. 2 – Silver in the night

Harry rolled a small single ring around in the palm of his hand while the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop. Hefting Hedwig down from the luggage rack he slipped the ring onto his own finger and proceeded to exit the train, heading towards the carriges, which Harry now knew to be pulled by odd creatures called Thestrals.

"Harry…"

Harry was suddenly pulled back to earth by Ginny as she prodded prodded him lightly in the side.

"Are you getting in or not?..."

"Oh, yah, sorry Ginny…"

Setting foot into the carriage, Harry was shortly followed by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who had rejoined them after exiting the train. Smiling inwardly to himself, Harry fingered the ring which seemed to fit so snugly onto his ring finger. Only a little while longer…

* * *

The feast had finally come to a halt and all the Gryffindors climbed the ever moving staircase toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Up ahead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione someone must have spoken the password as the Fat Lady swung forward like a door and people began to pour into the common room like water through a tap. They continued to move toward the passage into the common room, and Harry smirked slightly to himself. Once they were finally inside, Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and made their way toward their dormitory, which now said sixth years. As they entered the room Harry heard Ron mutter something about how fast the years were going, but he was already thinking too much to pay much attention to whatever was said.

'I'll do it tonight, there's never going to be a better time'

Harry continued to think such thoughts to himself as he undressed and got into his pajamas. Slipping the button up shirt over his shoulders, Harry said goodnight to the others and crawled into bed, pulling the curtains closed, but he didn't sleep.

An hour later, once Harry was certain that all the others were asleep, he quietly made his way across the room. Stumbling around the room in the dark, Harry eventually found what he was looking for, and pulled the curtains on Ron's bed back slowly, certain to make no sound. Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, causing as little motion as possible, Harry placed his hand lightly on Ron's shoulder and whispered close to his ear.

"Ron…"

"Huh?... Harry?...What is it? Is something wrong?"

Forcing Ron back down as he attempts to jump out of bed, Harry smiled to himself, unknown to Ron.

"No Ron, nothing's wrong."

"Then…what?"

"I belive this is yours…"

As Harry wispers this, he places his hand in Ron's and presses a small object into the palm of his hand. Retrieving his hand from Harry's, Ron sees the ring and is almost immediately overcome with a strange type of excitement.

"Harry, you found it. I though I had lost it, ever since the lights went out on the…"

Ron's eyes suddenly grew big as saucers as the full prospect of what had just happened set in. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, catching Harry by surprise, of all the reactions, he had never expected Ron to cry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…I couldn't help…I mean…Oh my god what did I do…"

Ron saw Harry's arm raise, and flinched slightly in anticipation of the oncoming blow, but the blow never came. Instead, rather, a hand was laid gently on the side of Ron's face, caressing his cheek while words were whispered softly.

"Ron…it's okay…Ron…"

Thought the meaning was clear behind the words, they still seemed to have no effect on the now trembling boy before Harry. Without thinking, Harry placed his other hand on the other side of Ron's face and leaned forward slowly. Caught by surprise, Ron's eyes widened increadibly as Harry gently placed his lips upon Ron's, but the shock was short. Slowly, Ron pressed back, as he slid his arms around Harry's waist, Harry's crept around the back of his neck, his hands playing with the short hairs at the base of Ron's neck. The redhead shivered slightly at this playful little touch and then groaned as Harry pulled away from him.

Harry looked into a pair of glossy eyes as the kiss ended, and smiled once again. He would have never belived six years ago that he'd even have a best friend, none the less be kissing him at nearly one in the morning at the school for wizards and witches they both attend. Ron gently lifted his hand to his mouth and placed his fingers to his lips. As reality finally set in he glanced down at the sheet and blushed.

"It's okay…"

The words hung on the air for a few seconds until finally Ron leaned forward and buried his bright red head into Harry's chest. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Harry mutters soothing words while placing a gentle kiss on top of Ron's head, followed by another. Soon Harry is running butterfly kisses down the side of Ron's face and begins to nibble gently on his ear, eliciting another moan. Finally Ron pulls back, rather suddenly, and places a heated kiss on Harry's lips, his tounge begging for entrance which Harry gladly allows. Needless to say, it was like nothing Harry had ever tasted before, but it was still the best thing he had ever tasted, and he reveled in it. He felt Ron's hand suddenly slide from the small of his back around to his stomach and begin to trace small circles on the skin under the silky fabaric of his pajamas, causing him to giggle slightly into the kiss. Slowly Ron's hand made it's way further down Harry's torso until they reached the elastic on his trousers, where a pale, small hand stopped his progress. Ron pulled back frowning slightly at the interruption, but did not have to wait long for an answer.

"Not tonight, we should take this slow, hell, we just started to sort this out tonight."

"yah, I guess you're right, but…"

"I know…I know…"

With that, Harry forced Ron to lie back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself as well in the process. Moving close to Ron, Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and laid his head gently on Ron's chest. He smelled like cinnamon and Harry only wondered why he had never noticed before. He had always thought the red-head cute, but would never have imagined ever telling him he was bi. Now in one night everything had changed and they were sleeping in the same bed. Smiling, Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the cinnamon scent beneath him. A hand ran through his raven hair, causeing him to shudder slightly. Holding tightly to the redhead he wispers,

"Love you…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making you wait like forever for this, but due to school and work I have like no time. I thank those who have bothered to review. Give me a good response and I may keep going, but as of now this is a good place to stop

MK


End file.
